Wolf Children: Ame's Return
by KingCheetahKid
Summary: This story takes place three years after the day Ame left his mother to be the guardian of the forest. Many events have taken place since then, but we won't worry about that. Ame is starting to have regrets about his decision…


Wolf Children After Story

_This story was made to conclude what I feel is an unfinished story. I do **NOT **own Wolf Children or any of the characters except Jewel. I'm not adding anything to this, so you _are_ allowed to extend it._

**Chapter One: Ame **

**This story takes place three years after the day Ame left his mother to be the guardian of the forest. Many events have taken place since then, but we won't worry about that. Ame is starting to have regrets about his decision…**

Ame was a bit overwhelmed by his new responsibilities as the guardian of the mountain. Too many animals came for his assistance. He couldn't bear being away from his family. There was no way he could keep it up for much longer. He needed someone to do this job for him.

That was when he came up with a brilliant idea. He would teach another animal to guard the forest and teach the young. He knew he couldn't put someone in a hopeless situation like him, so he decided to teach multiple guardians. They couldn't be part human, like him, and they had to have lots of experience in life. He would teach them anything they didn't know.

With his new plan thought up, he went to find someone to be his first pupil.

Ame had just about given up when he found a young fox. Even though it was young and inexperienced in the ways of life, the fact that it reminded him of his old teacher, Sensei, gave him no choice but to recruit him.

"Why are you just standing there and staring at me?" the young fox asked. "Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought. I was wondering if you would like to become my pupil." Ame explained. "You're pupil?" The young fox cried. "You'll let me be you pupil? Wow, this is amazing! The one animal taught by Sensei is going to teach me his ways?" "Hey, don't get too excited just yet," Ame said. "There's something else—you get to be one of three guardians of the mountain that I will teach." The fox looked like he was about to explode with happiness. "You're really letting me be a guardian?! This is the best day EVER!" "Come with me to find two more animals to rule the mountain." Ame told him.

**Chapter Two: Yuki**

Yuki was excited that her 8th grade year had finally come to an end. She could finally see her mom, Hana, again! She was going to stay with her for the whole summer. _The only way this could get better, _she thought, _is if Ame were to come home. _She sighed. She missed her younger brother. He was the only person besides her who had her ability. He was the only one who understood how she felt. Yes, mom knew most of what she was feeling, but she didn't have to try to calm herself to stay human.

With that thought aside, she boarded a bus going to the village near her house. When she sat down, she felt like something familiar was on the bus with her. Something she hadn't felt in years. Something that smelled a lot like a…

_A wolf! _She thought to herself. _I smell a wolf! But there aren't any dogs on this bus. The only other possibility would be… _ "It can't be," she whispered to herself. "It can't be another wolf child like us!" She was so excited at the thought of another wolf child, she followed that girl through all the bus stations. Right before she boarded a bus going somewhere other than where Yuki was going, she gained the courage to go up to the girl. She introduced herself. She tried to have a conversation with her. After a lot of awkward moments, they came to a mutual realization that each of them were like the other. _So I was right, _Yuki told herself. _She is another wolf child!_

The girl was about four foot seven, and looked about twelve. She had auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was just a bit tan.

Her name was Jewel. Apparently, she was adopted when she was three and never told anyone about her secret. The only way they knew that each were wolf children was the fact that they each smelled like one.

Since her adopted mother had died, she had no home. She just wandered around, getting lots of small jobs to sustain herself. Because of this, Yuki decided to bring her home with her.

**Chapter Three: Ame, Part II**

This chapter is written in a slightly different style than Kaden's normal style. In this chapter, you read from a first person POV.

The guardians I had gathered and taught were the young fox, whose name was Dai (Which, by the way, means large or big, which was ironic since he was a tiny fox), an ocelot named Supottingu, meaning spotted, who came from a zoo, and a wild boar named Tai. Once I had taught them everything I knew and gave them power to rule and protect the mountain when I wasn't there, I knew it was time to see my family.

I hadn't seen a human since I left my mom that day. I didn't know how she was going to react about me coming home. All I knew was that I was going to be happy. I also needed to apologize to Yuki for the fight we had a few nights before I left. I hoped she'd forgive me.

I was near my mom's house. I was still in wolf form. I couldn't seem to change back, but I thought that maybe Yuki could help me remember how to change.

I slowly crept up on the house. Once my mom was in sight, I howled at her. She looked over to see where the sound came from, and when she saw me, she broke down and started to cry. I came up and snuggled against her. Then she realized something. "Ame, when you left me to go up the mountain, you were an adult wolf. But now, you're a cub again. Why?" "What do you mean?" I asked. And then I saw it. When I had first become the guardian of the mountain, I was an adult wolf with white and gray fur. Now, I was back to my original wolf form, a brown wolf cub. It didn't really matter, though. I liked this form better. I tried becoming human again. I was human again! I hadn't felt like this is years! I don't think I want to be a wolf that long ever again. "By the way I have something to ask you. Do you want to see your sister? She just came back from her dorm at middle school to visit. She'll be excited when she hears you've come back!" When I hear Yuki's name, I felt ecstatic. Then I remembered I had to apologize.

**Chapter Four: Yuki, Part II**

The first thing I saw when I came home was the best thing ever. My brother, Ame, had finally come home from the mountains! When I saw him, I gave him a huge hug. After that, he immediately told me "I'm sorry about that fight we had a few days before I left you guys. I really wanted you to see Sensei. I hope I can make it up to you." "It's fine," I told him. "That was years ago, anyway." He then turned his attention to Jewel. "Who's this?" I had forgotten to introduce Jewel to my family. "This is Jewel." I explained how I met her. She added in what her life was like before. My mother looked shocked to see another wolf child. "Well, I guess you should live with us since you don't have a home." "I'd love to!" Said Jewel with a sparkle in her eyes.

**The End**

I hope you liked this short little story I wrote! Remember to rate and review!


End file.
